


Aquellos Domingos

by Anayance



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Puro amorsh, Romance, Unicornios vomitando arcoiris
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anayance/pseuds/Anayance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Son aquellos domingos los que Stiles adora. Son aquellos domingos los que no terminarán nunca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aquellos Domingos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fury_Jav](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fury_Jav/gifts).



> Este es mi regalo de cumpleaños para Fury_Jav. Muchos abrazos, besos y manoseos :3 Un muy feliz cumpleaños para mi querido Wolfie ^_^
> 
> Espero que lo disfrutes leyendo como yo lo disfruté escribiendo :)

Stiles se desperezó, estirándose cuanto pudo en la cama, enredándose entre las sábanas y bostezó, mientras se restregaba los ojos. El sol entraba cálido por la ventana, por lo que parecía que sería un muy soleado domingo.

 

Existían dos clases de domingo en la vida de Stiles. Estaban aquellos domingos en que se despertaba temprano, cuando el sol apenas comenzaba a salir y el condado recién empezaba a despertar. Aquellos domingos se levantaba enseguida, se daba un buen baño de agua fría para espantar el letargo que le adormilaba el cuerpo y bajaba a la primera planta.

 

Entonces comenzaba el ritual matutino, en donde abría todas las cortinas para que la luz del sol entrara a iluminar la casa, para luego ponerse un delantal de cocina y comenzar a preparar el desayuno, generalmente consistente en un enorme tazón de chocolate caliente, con malvaviscos incluidos, croisants ellos por él mismo, huevos revueltos y tocino, junto a un refrescante jugo de naranja natural. Cinco minutos exactos luego de terminar, su padre, que aquellos domingos por medio no trabajaba, llegaba a la cocina, atraído por el crujiente olor a tocino, y juntos tomaban desayuno, sumidos en una conversación que a veces no tenía sentido, poniéndose al día de lo que había sucedido en el instituto o en la comisaría durante aquella semana. Luego su padre se sumía tratando de completar el puzzle del periódico, Stiles lavaba la vajilla, y cuando el sheriff terminaba dándose por vencido con el puzzle, se acomodaban en el living y veían horas y horas de televisión.

 

Stiles amaba aquellos domingos. Disfrutaba cada hora de ellos, y esperaba ansioso porque pasaran los días para repetirlo.

 

Y también estaban aquellos domingos.

 

Domingos en que la luz del sol entrando por la ventana le daba en plena cara, despertándolo, y Stiles se desperezaba en la cama, enredándose entre las sábanas, con el cuerpo un poco adolorido y una que otra marca morada en el cuerpo.

 

Domingos en que el olor a café se le colaba en las fosas nasales, haciéndolo desear poder sumergirse en una taza para poder despertar bien.

 

Domingos en que el olor a tocino le hacía rugir las tripas, porque la noche anterior estuvo tan agitada que necesita desesperadamente comer algo para reponer energías.

 

Domingos en que se levanta sin espantar el letargo, va al baño, se lava los dientes y vuelve a meterse en la cama, quejándose quedamente cuando alguna magulladura en el torso le irrita con el roce. Pero son aquellos domingos en que Stiles sonríe como un imbécil, recorriendo con la yema de sus dedos aquellos moretones que aún se vislumbran en su piel pálida.

 

Son aquellos domingos en los que Stiles se revuelca contra las sábanas, impregnándose del olor que ellas desprenden.

 

Son aquellos domingos en los que Stiles escucha la madera crujir suavemente, los calmados pasos subiendo la escalera, y Stiles sonríe aún más, quedándose muy quieto porque sabe que su café viene en camino.

 

Son esos domingos en que su padre se va a trabajar a la comisaría la noche anterior y se queda la mayor parte del día. Son aquellos domingos en los que la puerta de su habitación se abre suavemente y una taza de café caliente y espumoso es dejado sobre su mesa de noche, mientras él finge seguir dormido.

 

Son aquellos domingos en que un suave y casto beso sobre su frente es el aviso preciso, y Stiles se gira de golpe, agarra al hombre por el cuello y lo jala a la cama con él, ganándose un gruñido, mitad molestia mitad deleite.

 

Son aquellos domingos, en los que siempre resulta ser el vencedor, aunque sabe que es sólo porque él se deja, porque cada uno de esos domingos es exactamente igual, y aunque no fuera un hombre lobo, Derek ya debería predecir cada uno de sus movimientos.

 

Y Stiles ríe jubiloso, envolviéndose entre los brazos del hombre lobo, y Derek sonríe, besándole el cabello, acariciándole la espalda, deslizando suavemente sus dedos sobre aquellos moretones de una noche sin control.

 

Son aquellos domingos en que el café se enfría sobre la mesita de noche, porque su destinatario está demasiado ocupado sudando, jadeando y gimiendo un solo nombre.

 

Son aquellos domingos en los que Stiles toca el cielo con las manos y se queda allí, hasta bien entrada la noche, envuelto por la cálida piel del hombre al que ama, el hombre que daría la vida por él y el que le ha salvado el culo en más de una ocasión, porque cuando tienes más enemigos de los que quisieras y un novio humano sin poder alguno, las cosas se ponen peliagudas un día sí y el otro también.

 

Son aquellos domingos en que ambos agradecen seguir vivos y maldicen el tiempo que perdieron. Son aquellos domingos en que recuperan las horas desperdiciadas. Son aquellos domingos en que se pasan el día entero metidos en la cama, llenando de sudor las sábanas e impregnándolas con el aroma a sexo.

Son aquellos domingos los que Stiles adora. Son aquellos domingos los que no terminarán nunca.


End file.
